Sisters
by OccasionallyIWriteStuff
Summary: Yang confront Ruby about what kind of relationship they have and what kind of relationship they should have. Enabler/Burning Rose. Angst.


_A/N: Hey not in the future AU! Surprise. This is regular universe so yeah. Should be working on Wukong's Way but decided to write this instead. Wanted to try my hand at something more emotion based rather than plot based. Wicked angsty so beware. Enjoy._

* * *

Yang sighed, ran her hand through her hair and tried to roll into a more comfortable position. No good. Her bed was still made of the same material and wasn't allowing her mind to fall into the promising darkness of the abyss. It had been like this for the past few nights. Yang trying to get to bed early but not being able to fall asleep until three a.m. Yang having to wake up at six with her teammates for classes. Yang promptly falling asleep in said classes. She had already failed two tests because of her insomnia and her grades would certainly show it on the next report that got sent home. Dad was going to kill her. And it was all this stupid, dumb, horrible bed's fault!

But it wasn't the bed's fault. As much as she wanted to blame her insomnia on the bed, she couldn't. It was her mind's fault. Yang's thoughts hadn't stopped racing since the previous Saturday. The previous Saturday night more specifically. Ever since then, Yang hadn't been able to sleep. She had been plagued by evil visions and troublesome trains of thoughts. They attacked her most at night, when the silence allowed for such things. It wasn't so bad during the day, mostly because Yang was now sleeping dreamlessly during the day, but also because other people could always be counted on to disrupt her troubling thoughts.

But right now it was nighttime.

Yang rolled onto her right side and tucked an arm under her pillow. Normally she slept on her back, but that had proven useless two hours ago. Now that she had turned, she was staring at her sister, Ruby Rose, from one side of the room to the other.

Ruby was sleeping. Her back was turned to Yang and her face to the wall, but Yang knew that she was probably smiling. Ruby had a weird habit of smiling while she slept. She said it was because her dreams were always happy ones, but Yang knew that was a lie. Ruby had never had a happy dream from what Yang could tell. She had only gotten better at hiding the most depressing ones, and playing off the sad ones as one-off occurrences. Ruby never talked about her dreams, but Yang knew it must be hard for her to endure a gauntlet like that every night and still wake up bright and cheery for everyone else. She was strong. Stronger than Yang in some ways.

And there she lay. Asleep. Vulnerable. Her sheets were pulled over the bottom half of her body so Yang could only see the steady movements of her shoulder blades as they moved in time with her breathing. Most other nights, it would have been a therapeutic thing, watching her baby sister sleep. But not tonight. Not for the past few nights. Instead, a lump rose in Yang's throat and she turned away from Ruby's back to stare at the ceiling. While it meant that she was on her back again, anything was better than looking at Ruby.

Yang had fucked up. She had fucked up pretty bad. She didn't think that it was _possible _to fuck up this bad. But she had, and now she had to do something about it. It hadn't been anybody else's fault. Only her own. Ruby wasn't at fault. In fact, she was probably the victim when thinking long term. And it sucked because now Yang would have to hurt Ruby and that's something she never wanted to do.

Yang had been trying to dodge it for several days now, hopping that her guilt and Ruby's advances would stop. But they hadn't. They had only gotten worse. If anything, Ruby was getting _more_ aggressive with her advances and Yang's guilt was only growing in response. It grew every time that Ruby casually brushed her leg against Yang's. It grew whenever Ruby's hand came a bit too close to Yang's body. It grew every time that Ruby dropped her pencil and stared at Yang's thighs on the way back up.

And it was tearing Yang apart.

She hadn't meant for it to go this way. Not at all. She had figured that if Ruby had gotten it out of her system, then it would go away. But the exact opposite had happened. It had grown. Exponentially.

And the worst part was.

Yang didn't feel guilty because of what she had done. She felt guilty because she enjoyed it. Yang wanted Ruby's legs against hers. Yang wanted Ruby's hands close to her body. Yang wanted Ruby to be feeling those thighs, instead of staring at them.

But that was wrong. It was so _fundamentally_ wrong on every level of Yang's being that it was tearing her apart just thinking about it. It was keeping her up at night. It was swarming her head when she wasn't sleeping during classes. It was poisonous to her mind.

Ruby didn't seem to mind, and in fact seemed gung-ho about the whole idea. She was frequently trying to send Weiss and Blake off together to try and get alone time with Yang, each time the older girl barely managing to dodge the prospect.

But Yang couldn't keep doing this. She had to stop it. She had to put an end to her own thoughts, and any that Ruby might have about what _they _were. Yang Xiao Long wasn't going to flunk out of Beacon because she had fucked up once. No way. No how.

* * *

"Ruby. We need to talk." Yang put her arms down by her sides and nervously shifted weight between her legs. Her uniform ruffled a bit in the silence of the room but didn't complain further.

Finishing the paragraph she was on, Ruby looked up from the book her nose had been stuck in and smiled at Yang. "Sure. What do you need?" Ruby had marked her spot with her finger and continued to hold it there.

Yang grimaced and looked at the other two occupants of the room. "Um… We kinda need to be alone." Yang moved one arm behind her head and casually scratched the back of her neck. A sheepish smile stretched across her lips when Weiss looked up incredulously.

"Anything you have to say to our leader can be done right here and now." Weiss scolded. Her eyes returned to the Grimm Studies book. "We are teammates after all." Her pencil flashed and some notes were jotted down before Weiss seemed to forget entirely about Yang and Ruby's private conversation.

Yang sighed. "This has nothing to do with being on a team together." Her voice had taken on an annoyed tone. She didn't want to deal with the Ice Princess on an hour and a half of sleep and no energy. "It's between…" Yang gulped loudly at the word, "sisters."

Weiss took her eyes off the book again. She looked like she was ready to begin one of her normal tirades, but from behind Yang, Blake gave a hard look. Weiss promptly shut her mouth and picked up her things. "I hope you know how much of an inconvenience this is." She moved to the door and Blake followed. "Blake and I will be in the library when you need us." The heiress and the faunus both exited the room and the door shut with a click.

Yang turned her head to Ruby. The younger girl had marked her page with a dog ear and placed her book on the desk. Her eyes were filled with concern. "Is something wrong? Did you get a letter from Dad? Is he okay? Did his heart start acting up again? You know, we told him to take it easy while we were away; we knew that he would probably push it too far and now's he going to die and-"

Yang held up her hands and took a few steps back so that she could sit on Blake's bed. She didn't want to be towering over Ruby for this conversation. "No, no Ruby! Nothing like that. You and I just need to talk about some… stuff." Yang leaned back onto her arms for support.

However, Ruby misinterpreted the "stuff" that needed "talking about." Almost instantly after Yang finished speaking, she lunged across the distance between them and placed a hard kiss on Yang's mouth. Their teeth clacked loudly. Their bodies meshed together weirdly. And Yang was pretty sure Ruby bit her lip hard enough to draw blood.

But it didn't matter. Because it was amazing. _So _amazing. Yang's breath was taken away by the sudden actions of her sister. For an instant she reveled in the idea of just letting this continue. For an instant she thought about giving in to her most insane desires. For an instant she thought that her and Ruby could make it work, despite everything against them. For an instant, Yang let the pleasure wash over her tired mind and body.

But only for an instant. Yang pushed Ruby off of her and the younger girl fell to the ground. Yang took a deep breath to steady herself. "Yeah, that's what we need to talk about."

Ruby frowned and stood up from her landing zone. She brushed some dust off of her skirt. "What about it?" She quizzically turned her head to the side and moved to join Yang on the bed. Yang shook her head and pointed to the desk chair.

Yang took another deep breath. She rubbed the back of her neck. "We need to stop." Yang pulled her mane of hair around her shoulder and tried to run her hands through it. That usually helped when she was uncomfortable. Maybe it would help now.

Ruby turned her head to the other side, like a puppy dog. "Why?" Ruby moved her hands to her lap and rested them there.

Yang continued to brush her hair. She kept her eyes down. Away from Ruby's piercing silver eyes. "It's not going to work out… With Blake and Weiss and the chances of us getting caught and there are just a lot of things Ruby." She was dodging the real reason behind her doing this, but maybe her dodging would work.

It didn't. Ruby smiled and giggled a bit. "That's why we have to be extra careful. It's like a movie where two people love each other but aren't allowed to. So they have to sneak around and love each other that way. But then the family finds out and they fight and the two lovers try and run away, but it doesn't work and then some people die and then some more people die and then the lovers live happily ever after." Ruby didn't fully grasp the concept of the tragedy, but in her mind, it was an adventure. Something impossible that has to be done anyway. Something that is forbidden but must be attained.

Yang grimaced and continued to avert her eyes from Ruby's. "It's not like that Ruby." He hand rushed through her hair. In her stress, Yang had somehow already removed all of the knots from her hair. A two hour job done in less than two minutes. Or maybe it was the fact that she had been doing it so often lately. "It's not like that at all Ruby."

Ruby grabbed the bottom of her chair and scooted closer to Yang. She frowned and thought for a second before releasing a heavy breath and staring at the ground. "You don't love me?" She sounded like her entire world had been shattered. Yang didn't want to look up but she could almost be certain that a tear was running down her sister's cheek.

Yang forced herself to look up. Her sister's head was firmly looking at the ground and her breaths were a bit shaky. Yang started to panic. "No, Ruby, of course I love you. I will always love you. You're my sister." A sob was her only response. Yang sighed and moved so that she was kneeling on the ground to hug the younger girl. She wrapped her arms around the brunette and squeezed tightly. Ruby released a noise similar to a squeaky toy, but didn't say anything. "Of course I love you."

Silence hung in the air for a few minutes, only broken up by the occasional sob. Then, Ruby spoke. "Then what's the problem?" Her voice was completely normal. No tears. No cracking. No waviness. She had been fake-crying to get close to Yang. Ever since she had learned how to do that in the fourth grade it had only been a hassle for Yang.

The blonde sighed and pushed away from her sister. She raised her head slightly and noticed that the younger girl was smiling. Looking down, Yang realized that she hadn't fully buttoned up her uniform. Yang quickly got up and resumed her position on the bed. Ruby lifted her head all the way up, and, sure enough, her eyes weren't red. Her nose wasn't stuffy. Her face was a bit wet, but that was only from the crocodile tears. And, of course, she was wearing a stupidly large grin, proud of her deception.

Yang grabbed the pillow off of Blake's bed and threw it at Ruby angrily. The brunette laughed and caught the pillow, before setting it down. With her eyes still filled with glee, she spoke again, "Got you good didn't I Yang?"

Yang shook her head and tried to keep a smile from her lips. She couldn't be sure of how successful the attempt was, but sigh escaped her lip. "Ruby, this is serious." Yang's hands wandered to her hair, but she stopped them. Instead, she grabbed at the wooden bars of the bed frame that held her mattress above Blake's mattress. She gripped them. Tightly.

Ruby shrugged nonchalantly. "What's the problem? You love me. I love you. I like it. You like it. I don't see a problem." Ruby leaned back in her chair and started spinning in it. She loved roll-y chairs, and even though Weiss had been against it, had somehow managed to smuggle one into the dorm room and convinced Weiss to let it stay.

It wasn't very often, but sometimes Yang wished that her sister wasn't so young. That she wasn't so childish. But sitting on the bed, watching her sister spin in a chair, Yang was only getting mad. She was trying to have a serious discussion with Ruby. It wasn't often that Yang had to be the serious one, but when she was, she was expected Ruby to listen. And here she was, spinning and acting like it didn't matter. Like it didn't matter that Ruby had kissed her. Like it didn't matter that Ruby had lied to her, just to sneak a peek. Yang could feel her rage growing and she gripped the bed posts even tighter. "Ruby. Stop."

Ruby caught sight of Yang's red eyes and immediately stopped her spinning. Her head continued to gyrate for a few seconds but nothing more. She didn't speak, but instead carefully watched her sister. Over the course of a minute or two, the red eyes gradually faded back to lilac; and her white knuckles gradually faded back to red. Ruby stayed silent for another minute before speaking again. "So you're um… serious. Oh… um… sorry Yang. I thought that you were joking or playing hard-to-get or something like that so I decided to act normal and do nothing and you were the one who sent out Blake and Weiss so I figured you know… and I don't know I guess I just um…" Ruby went silent. She was nervous now and had dropped her head again.

Yang took a deep breath. "Yes. I am being serious." She couldn't afford to mess around anymore. "We need to stop… _whatever_ is going on between us." She bit her lip. "Now."

Ruby didn't raise her head. "But, Yang…" her voice was quivering. She wasn't pretending now. Apparently she had figured out that Yang actually meant it. "If two people love each other than why shouldn't they be together?" She raised her head now and pressed those silver eyes on Yang. This time, it was Yang's turn to drop her head.

"It's complicated Ruby… There are a lot of reasons why and it's just that-"

"It's not complicated. Two people love each other so they should-"

"It's different between us Ruby. We aren't like everyone else we need to-"

"Why are we any different? Why should that change anything? Why should-"

"Because it's _incest_!" Yang hissed loudly. She had tried to keep her voice down, but the volume had risen considerably. She hoped that JNPR wasn't in their room because they would have probably heard that. The walls at Beacon were notoriously thin. Yang lowered her voice. "That's why." Yang's eyes had come up to meet Ruby's at some point during the interruption fest. Ruby lowered hers.

"That's a dumb reason." Her voice was different. Yang had heard the tone a thousand times before. It was the tone that said, "I don't want to admit it but you are right and I am wrong and I don't have an argument anymore." But that didn't mean that Yang had won. Now she had to do damage control.

Yang kneeled on the ground again and hugged her sister again, making sure that Ruby's head was on her shoulder. "It's complicated Ruby… I just… we can't keep doing this. It's not good for either of us. We just… I don't know Ruby. I've been killing myself thinking about what we did last Saturday and… this is the only way to make it better Ruby." Yang squeezed her sister tightly. She felt the arms of the younger girl wrap around her and tears started to wet her uniform.

"I just thought that, maybe, you loved me like I love you." Ruby's voice was broken. Shattered. There was so much pain in that little sentence that Yang could almost feel it herself. A sob racked Ruby's body and Yang pulled her even closer.

"It's because I love you… that I'm doing this to you." Yang felt Ruby bury her head into the crook of her neck and sob harder. Tears started to blur Yang's own vision and threatened to escape down her face. "If I didn't love you like I do, I wouldn't do this to you." Yang moved her head and placed a kiss on Ruby's cheek.

Ruby sobbed harder and squeezed Yang. Her voice was barely above a whisper, but Yang heard it perfectly. So perfectly and horribly that she wished she hadn't.

"If you loved me like I love you, then it wouldn't matter what it was called. You would be with me."

Instead of responding Yang buried her own head in the crook of Ruby's neck and started to let the tears flow down her own face. Sometimes, for being only fifteen, Ruby was way too old.

* * *

_A/N: Haha. I'm a piece of shit. Leave a review or favorite if you enjoyed. This is a one-shot and I do not plan to continue._


End file.
